The legend of Spyro: the fall of the Lich King
by kalindra deathweaver
Summary: When Ignitus decides that Spyro and Cynder need some more training, where does he decide to send them? Dragonblight, of course! rated M for blood, gore, violence, and romance. pairings are spyro/cynder and some oc/oc later on
1. the start of something new

AN: well, here's my first Spyro fanfic, not really sure how it will turn out, but I've already got some chapters going, so I'll post 'em in a bit to keep things going. Another note, i will be EXTREMELY busy in the summer, being only able to access a computer on Saturdays, and not being able to access a computer at all on the first two weeks, but please, bear with me. also, i am looking for a beta reader, preferably someone who knows something about both of the games, but its not required, so please, feel free to ask me =P

disclaimer: i do not own, claim to own, pretend to own, or think about owning either Spyro or World of Warcraft, only the OCs...don't sue pl0x!!!!

now, on with the show

CHAPTER 1

Spyro and Cynder lay quietly on a hill overlooking a large field, looking as the moon's rays drenched the land around them. They were content, happy, and most of all, done. They had defeated Malefor and had gotten the chain removed from them, but they had stayed together. At the moment, Spyro had been contemplating everything that had happened over the years, from meeting Cynder (the real Cynder, not the corrupted Cynder), to discovering his feelings for her, to meeting the chronicler, to defeating the Dark Master. He simply let the hours pass, thinking about everything.

It had been a year since all of… everything... had passed, and Spyro and Cynder had spent every moment together. All of there triumphs and failures meant nothing now. They had found peace. They had found togetherness, they had found simplicity, they were happy.

No one from the dragon temple had contacted them, but they figured that they would find a way to contact them if anything had arose. They spent the days talking and just relaxing. Spyro looked at Cynder, and noticed all the changes that she had gone through since they had first met. Her horns and crest were slightly longer and her body, though still slim, was finely toned. Her face was no longer slim and pointed as it was when they had fought each other so long ago, but had rounded out. Her claws were not as wicked looking, but still had a wicked sheen to them, as spyro had found out on many an occasion in play fights and duels. Her obsidian scales were gleaming in the sunlight, and her ruby belly scales had a dull shine to them and contrasted her black scales in such a way that it all seemed to fit. Her emerald eyes were closed, and her chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, suggesting that she was asleep. He looked at her, with a hint of passion in his eyes. He liked her, no, loved her, but was afraid. What if she didn't love him back? He decided not to mention anything about it. Even though he could have sworn that he had herd her whisper something, right before he had put the world back together, there was the possibility that he was imagining it, or something else, who knows. He put the thought into the back of his mind, as he simply fell asleep.

A small while later, Spyro and Cynder both woke up, but realized that they were not in the plains that they had fallen asleep in. they were in the temple. They looked around wildly as they tried to regain their bearings. They heard a friendly voice come from behind them, and then the source of the voice chuckled as spyro and cynder both jumped.

"Ahh, Spyro! Cynder! So good to see you again!" the voice happily boomed.

Spyro and Cnder whipped around and saw Ignitus, but he was different. He looked almost like the chronicler, but still retained his facial features. But he wasn't the only one there. There was a slim humanoid figure, she appeared to be female, and had almost royal looking cloth armor, but at the same time looked savage. A large black shadow like thing was floating next to its master. It was a deep blue color with very broad shoulders, and a shapeless blob protruding from the area where its head was supposed to be, Its two colorless spheres for eyes darted around when a sudden movemnt occured.

"Ignitus! It's been so long since we saw you last!" the teen dragons yelled as they tackled ignitus, laughing with them as he brought himself up.

"Yes, yes, it's very good to see the both of you as well, how have May protégés been doing?" ignitus asked, happy to see the both of them again.

"Umm, ignitus? Who is this?" Spyro said, cautious around the new shady figure, while pulling cynder closer to him. Cynder looked at spyro, a small blush coming across her face

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked, you see, this is an ambassador from our ancestral homelands, her name is Saphigosa." Ignitus said as he moved away, allowing the stranger to introduce herself. Saphigosa's azure eyes darted back and forth, nervously bowed, and shuffled behind ignitus, her blue…thingy silently followed.

"What's wrong with her?" cynder said, moving a little closer to the girl. "She seems scared."

"Well I would expect her to be, this is her first time doing anything to help the Accord." Ignitus said, using his tail to push the girl into sight again.

"The accord?" spyro asked, confusion on his teenaged eyes. "What's the accord?"

Ignitus materialized a thick iron bound tome, and flipped through the pages, until he put his paw on a page and read aloud to the 2 dragons.

"The Wyrmrest Accord is the joined forces of all of the noble dragon species, originally sought to bring an end to the militaristic crusade of the azure dragonflight, but later decided upon a definite cease fire, and eventually allowed the azure drakes passage into the Accord. They are stationed at the Wyrmrest Temple, lead by the mighty aspect of the red dragonflight, Alexstrasza the life-binder."

After Ignitus was done, Spyro looked over at Saphigosa, and saw that she was staring at the floor, almost embarrassed to be at the temple.

"Saphigosa was it?" the girl nodded. 'Why are you here?" Spyro asked a little blunt with his question. She looked up at him, and connected eyes. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, made a nervous squeak and hid behind ignitus again, who simply chuckled at the girl.

"She is here, to take you and cynder to the wyrmrest temple." Ignitus said, pausing to let what he said sink into the two dragon's heads. "What?! Why!" the black and purple dragons stammered.

"Because, it has come to my attention that you have become, well, rusty, in your elemental powers, and after some consoling with the other elders, we have decided to send you to the hands of the Wyrmrest Accord for improving your grasp over the elements." Ignitus retorted to the young dragons, smiling at the look on there faces.

"Rusty?! Says who?!" Spyro yelled at him, obviously angry with the fact that ignitus had waited so long to say anything.

"Says the elders, you can fight their words, but it probably won't do much good." Ignitus replied

"Well I choose to fight it!" spyro nearly shouted at ignitus, but quickly backed down at the look that ignitus gave him. "I'm sorry, Ignitus, it's just that, I thought that we were done! Ya know? Over! The dark master is gone, forever!" spyro said, holding cynder tightly with his wing, evoking another blush from her.

"I know what you mean, spyro, but you must understand that the threat is never over, and you have to be prepared for the worst should the worst ever arise." Ignitus sympathetically said to the two of them. "Do you still choose to fight the council's decision?"

Spyro sighed, and shook his head, while cynder nudged his shoulder with her head, making it his turn to blush. Ignitus looked back and forth and smiled at the two of them, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, I believe its time for the two of you to be on your way, I must admit though, when you arrive, you will be a little "out of it", so Saphigosa will escort you two to the temple, ok?" Ignitus said, a little worried for both of their safety, but confident in the warlock's abilities.

"Ok, but how will we be getting there?" Cynder asked, wondering how far away this place was.

"You will be taking a portal there, which is where saphigosa comes into the story, she will provide the portal." Ignitus said, gesturing to the girl who was hiding behind him. She looked up into Ignitus' large friendly eyes and nodded, stepping out into the open, her blobby shadow following her. She spread her legs, faced the three dragons, and positioned her hands above each other. Suddenly, her hands began to glow with a dark energy, and out of no where, a large portal made of the same energy appeared. Saphigosa turned to Ignitus, bowed deeply, and stepped through the portal. Ignitus then turned to the two dragons.

"I'm sorry that our reunion was cut short, but I will be in touch, trust me." He said, his eyes holding a sudden sorrow that the two couldn't explain.

"Ignitus, how long will we be there?" Cynder asked, seeing if she could get to the bottom of the sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh, about two years, three maximum." He said, eyes getting even sadder then before.

Normally, Spyro would have had a slight outburst about the length of the stay, but he to saw the sorrow in Ignitus' eyes.

"Ignitus, why so sad? Ha-ha, your not getting soft on us, are you?" spyro asked, a little worried about the look.

"nothing, nothing, now you two should be on your way, before the portal closes, and good luck to the two of you." He solemnly said as the two walked into the portal.

After the two had vanished into the portal, the other three elders stepped out of the shadows, and walked over to ignitus.

"Don't worry, Ignitus, the two of them will be fine, not many things were stronger then the dark master, I doubt that they will find many problems in Dragonblight." Terrador said, looking at the portal as it dispersed back to the shadows.

"It's not Dragonblight I'm worried about, its what's lurking in the distance." Ignitus said, a contemplative thought covered his face.

"Oh ya? What's got you so riled up?" Cyril asked.

"It's Icecrown, often regarded as 'the seat of the king'".

"It does not sound as excruciatingly deadly as you previously implied, ignitus." Volteer said

"It's not the name of the place, it's who resides there" Ignitus replied looking at the sky.

"Damn it ignitus! Out with it! What's so bad about this place?!" Terrador said, frustrated with the odd answers that ignitus was giving them.

"It's the lich king, Arthas Menethil."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There's chapter one :D this will probably easier to visualize all of this if you actually play world of warcraft, but its not necessary to play to understand…well, most of it, lol, If ya need help visualizing anything, I will post links to pictures, but not to much, just enough to get a visual going : P


	2. Arrival in Dragonblight

K, here's chapter 2. Not much to say really other then read and review, so please do so: D

Disclaimer- I don't own spyro or Wow, just the characters I made in them

It was cold, dark, and depressing. That pretty much summed up dragonblight. It was later at night, so it was colder, darker, and even more depressing then it would have normally been. Unfortunately, Saphigosa's portal had taken them farther away from the temple then they had hoped, right in front of the Nerubian Empire's stronghold, Azol'Nerub. Upon arriving, Cynder and Spyro were so disoriented that they had no clue what had happened until it was over. They were spit out onto the frozen grounds of dragonblight, only to hear Saphigosa screaming something about "nerubians" or something, the sound of clicking, raspy voice, and then.. Nothing, just nothing. A small while later, they heard the same clicking and rasping sounds. Cynder used all of her strength to crawl over to Spyro, who weakly lifted his arms around her.

"d-don't worry, C-Cynder, we'll be...f-fine, I k-know it." Spyro rasped out, doing his best to comfort her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, making the dragoness blush and look away from him, but the next thing they knew, they were slowly being enveloped in a silky, sticky thread, almost like a spider-web cocoon. Spyro felt Cynder shiver in the cocoon, so he squeezed her.

"Spyro, please, you're my best friend, whatever happens, just don't leave me." Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Trust me, Cynder, whatever happens I will never leave you" he whispered back, feeling a slight wetness on his cheek. He looked at her, and in the dim light, he saw the tears flowing out of her eyes. He moved as best he could, and wiped the tears from her face, but before he could do anything, two large spines shot through the cocoons, and impaled the two of them. Spyro felt a deep pain as the spines injected a poison into his system, and suddenly, could not move. The clicking and rasps slowly fading out as he lost conciseness, but before he blacked out, he could have sworn he heard a distant shout of "Lok'Tar, ogar!"

When Spyro came to, he and Cynder were around a campfire. Spyro looked up at the three figures around the camp, a burly humanoid figure, around the size and muscularity of a gorilla, but hairless and green. A short sword and a shield were placed next to him, along with a black helm, bat wings protruding form the sides of it, and shoulder pads that looked like black and dark purple quarter spheres, small bolts lining an iron strip that hemmed the lower parts of the pads and fur coming out from behind the iron strips so that it looked like the fur was hanging down. There were 2 small silver circles placed on the corners closest to his chest, and on them was a small, menacing skull. His chest piece was black with three strips of neon blue energy directly in the middle. His gloves were black, neon blue dots over each knuckle, and fur coming out from the top of them. His leg plates were black, and three neon dots on the outer parts of the kneecap area. His boots looked very much like his gloves, only the dots had moved to be parallel with the ones from his leggings.

The other figure was taller then the green one, but was much thinner. He had a very long nose and two tusks protruding from his moth, a large red Mohawk on top of his blue head. His lanky arms ended in a three fingered fist as he roasted a piece of what almost looked like a spider. He had a bow laying on its side next to him, along with two dark grey swords shoved into the frozen ground. His shoulder pads were made of a dull gray metal, with two rows of short spikes with small panels of the same metal in between them. He had a chain mail shirt that was made of the dark metal, as well as a large blue crystal on his chest. The rest of his armor was fashioned the same, dark metal and a blue crystal.

There was another figure, but it, or she, was just a simple tiger, white fur almost glowing. She was curled up next to the blue man.

The two strangers were talking in an odd language, as the blue man took a bite out of the spider that he was roasting. As he ripped the meat off the spider leg, his eye caught the sight of the purple dragon looking at him. He smiled, and turned to the green man, said something, and looked back. The green man stood up, brought over a fragment of a hard black shell roughly the size of a dish, and stacked up some meat onto it. He pushed the shell over to Spyro, who sniffed at it questioningly, and instantly began to eat as much as he could. He finished off the meat in no time, and the two men laughed, bringing more to him. Spyro stood up and stretched, looking down at Cynder as he worked the kinks out of his wing joints. He leaned down to her, and nudged her with his tale. She moaned, and turned away from him, curling into a ball. He nudged a little harder, and Cynder shot up, screaming. She looked around frantically, and suddenly tackled Spyro, holding him in the hardest hug that he had ever taken part of. He was stunned as the teenaged dragoness suddenly began to sob onto his shoulder. He had no idea what to do, so he did what he thought he should do, he hugged her back and rubbed her wing bases, slowly soothing her as best he could.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay, its okay, what's wrong?"

"I-I th-thought Th-that you were dead!" She sobbed onto his shoulder, holding him tighter, as if he would disappear if she let go.

"What? What would make you say that?" Spyro whispered to her, holding her a bit tighter, stroking her back.

"Because you did! Your heart stopped beating! You stopped breathing!" she shouted at him, letting go of him, tears still streaming from her now angry, bloodshot eyes.

"Cynder, I'm, I'm sorry…" he said, obviously dejected at how Cynder was acting, and hung his head slightly, only to feel her arms return around him. Cynder started to cry a little more.

"No Spyro, I'm sorry, it's, it's just that… I couldn't imagine life without you, I was so worried about you, about everything! I felt so helpless! I just…wouldn't be able to go on…" Cynder silently sobbed more onto Spyro's purple scales as he tried to comfort her

"Remember what I told you, Cynder? I will never let you go, not if was offered the stars themselves, you will always be mine, do you understand?" he whispered to her, lifting her face with his paw, and stared down at her, passion blazing in his eyes. Cynder

Looked deeply into his eyes, seeing something else besides passion, she saw love. She suddenly felt queasy, and would have fallen down, had Spyro not been there to hold her up. Spyro looked at her, eyes half lidded, and slowly leaned down. There faces were only inches apart, so close together that they could hear each others breath, and feel it, warm upon there faces. There lips were close, centimeters away, just about to connect…

"Hey, I couldn't help but be noticin' dat you two be speakin' common." The blue man blurted out, just seconds before the two had kissed. Cynder jumped slightly, having completely forgotten that the other two people were there. Spyro suddenly was covered in a deep blush, embarrassed about the display of affection in front of the two strange people.

"You have horrible timing, you know that?" the green man grumbled, still looking at the fire.

"ya mon, I know dat, Its jus', ya know, kinda hard ta miss when two strange dragons dat ya save from dat hellhole back dare, jus' start speakin common an huggin an shit right in fronta ya" The blue man retorted, speaking with logic and a deep Jamaican accent.

"I know, but you could have let the two have at least a few moments of peace." He grumbled back at the blue person "by the way, you two, my name is Denkahana Wyvernstrike, ambassador of the horde to the wyrmrest accord." The green man stood up, bowed, and sat down again. "Please excuse him, he simply questions what he finds necessary to question."

"Aww, wat mon, I don' get no intraduction? The blue man jokingly asked. "My name is Jun'iko, ambasada to da wyrmrest accord, from da darkspear tribe, and dis be snowstrike! My pet, and one of my best friends in dis whole damned world, Mon! "

"Umm, excuse me, but who are you two, and what are you!" Spyro blurted out

"We told ya who we were Mon, but what we be? Really? Das jus rude, Mon." Jun'iko said, looking oddly at the two as the cat stood up and silently began stalking her way over to the two dragons.

"He didn't mean it! I'm sorry about that, we just got here from the dragon realms, were new here." Cynder suddenly said, pushing Spyro behind her and looking at the cat.

"Your new here? That's an…odd…excuse, never heard of anything like that before." A new figure said, walking up from behind a snowdrift. "Yet stranger things have happened." Cynder and Spyro looked at the new figure and gasped. He was human like in appearance, only…dead. Not dead, looking so much as a dead person would look, but undead. His ribs were sticking out from his deathly light blue skin, his elbows and knees were missing, leaving bare joints and ligaments. He looked young, or would have been young had he been alive, his greasy hair was slicked back, and his one eye was glowing with a sickly yellow glow. His shoulder pads were made of leather, and had three knives on each, blade side facing out, making their handles closer to his hands for easier access. His boots were coned up onto his legs, just below his knees. His pants were black, and were skin tight with buckles going down the front of them to keep them skin tight, regardless of size. His chest piece was black, and had two blue strips meeting in the center with a steel ring. He had a mask that covered half of his face, and had 2 menacing looking daggers strapped on to his side, but the most noticeable thing that he had, he was carrying with him. A crown dripping in black blood, and the young warlock dragoness, saphigosa.

"Ahh, Claine! It's good to see you back so soon! I take it that Anub'arak was no problem?" Denkahana asked the undead, now identified as Claine.

"He was no problem at all, and I seemed to rescue a prisoner, that will get the accord on our good graces." Claine smugly replied, setting the unconscious girl next to Spyro and Cynder, and then moving over to the fire. Both of the dragons gasped as they checked over the girl's vitals, but calmed down a little as the rouge said that she was okay.

"Das good, das good Mon, how'd ya manage ta get yo way all da way down to da fat bastad? Jun'iko asked him, looking at the man, but realization dawned on him as Claine and Denkahana looked at him. "Ohhhh! Das right Mon! You be a rouge! Ha-ha, I forgot about dat!"

"Ugh, idiot"

"Hey! Shut da hell up ya forsaken sack of crap!"

"I will if you will, smurf!"

"I be talla den you Mon!"

"And your bluer then me too!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Denkahana shouted at the two of them. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the two strangers as they pouted and turned away from each other, but stopped as Claine looked up at her.

"Hmmm, more members of the accord? I would like to introduce myself, I am Claine Shadowstep, ambassador of Undercity." The rouge stood up, bowed, and sat back down as Cynder and Spyro both nodded to him.

"We forgot to introduce our selves, my name is Cynder, and this is Spyro, ambassadors of the dragon realm." She said, looking at Spyro as he gave her an odd look.

"Ooo great mon, das all we need, more ambassadas! We already got enough to deal wit dem damned alliance ambassadas! Jun'iko said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Umm, Cynder, can I talk to you real quick, in private." Spyro said as he stood up and grabbed Cynder, dragging her off.

Once they were out of hearing range from the others, Spyro looked at Cynder. "What the hell were you thinking!" he practically shouted at her. "We don't know where we are, who these people are, or if there even on our side! And you go off saying that were ambassadors!" he said again, but softened slightly as he looked at Cynder and saw that her head was hung, and she was tearing slightly.

"Cynder, I'm...I'm sorry, it's just that, you know, we have to be careful until we reach the Wyrmrest temple." He apologized to her, wiping a tear from her face as she looked up at him. She nodded at him, and then smiled, but suddenly her smile faded into a look of shock as she looked up behind Spyro. Behind him was…something. It was gigantic! It had the upper body of a human covered in fur, besides the head. Its head was covered in a thick mane, with two large tusks coming from its mouth. The lower body however was that of a mammoth, and in its hand it griped what almost looked like a tree that was ripped from the ground. The thing was just about to swing, which would have seriously hurt the dragons, when suddenly, a shining white tiger bounded across the span of ground between the dragons and the fire. Snowstrike leapt up onto the thing, tearing at its face. As it was flailing about, trying to get rid of her, an arrow glowing with arcane energy impaled itself into its chest and Denkahana rushed past the two, slamming himself into the thing, stunning it. Last, everything stood still as Claine snuck up its back, slipping all of the daggers out of his shoulder pads, leapt into the air above its head, and threw them, lodging them into its skull. Claine flipped over the dead things head, reaching down and plucking the knives out of its skull mid-flip, and landed in front of the two dragons, sliding the daggers back into his shoulder pads.

"Don't ya be worrying, we got ya backs, Mon!" Jun'iko said to them as he strutted up to the dead beast, sneered, and spat on to it. "Damn Mon, dese magnataurs be uglier den you, Claine!"

"That's not saying much, coming from you, you big nosed bastard!" Claine shot back at him.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Spyro asked Denkahana

"Pfft, a magnataur, stupid beasts." Denkahana scornfully replied, looking at the ever stupid face frozen on the magnataur's face.

"Well Mon, it be time to get to da temple, Okie dookie? Where dere be one magnataur, dere usually be more, an even a few kobolds, annoyin little bastads." Jun'iko said as he pulled out a small whistle from a pouch on his side and blowing on it three times. Denkahana and Claine did the same, and just as Cynder was about to ask, three different colored dragons flew down from the dark sky. Denkahana patted the bronze dragon the landed next to him, muttered something, and the dragon muttered back, nodding as Denkahana jogged off to the campfire. They heard a loud hissing sound and smoke rising, and then ducked as several pieces of charred wood flew in different directions, and Denkahana came back, carrying Saphigosa on his shoulder, and hopped onto the bronze dragon, and started heading off in an eastward direction. Jun'iko and Claine jumped on their dragons, azure and ruby respectively and took off. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, shrugged, and took off after the other dragons, seeing the vague outline of a temple in the distance.

Nazariun was striding around the wyrmrest temple, looking at the clouded skies. His obsidian scales were bristling with anticipation and a hint of fear as he impatiently walked around. He was a dragon, and a part of the black dragonflight at that. He defiantly felt uncomfortable and unwelcome in the temple, but what did he care, he was part of the black dragonflight, and he was proud. He turned to the short man next to him, who was also looking at the sky.

"Where is she?" Nazariun impatiently asked him, as the small man shook his head.

"Well, I…don't really…know, exactly." The gnome replied in his squeaky voice, glancing at the sky again.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're in thirty-nine different points in time, and you don't know where Saphigosa is?! Bullshit." He angrily rounded onto the short man

"Yes, thirty-nine points out of nine hundred billion possible points in the past thirty seconds! To be honest, I don't know where I am in time any more." He patiently replied to the teen looking dragon, ending with a chuckle.

"Well find her, now...please." he angrily replied, but added the "please" after he saw the look that the gnome gave him.

"Learn to respect your elders, you should know that, knowing where your background is." The gnome said, as his eyes glowed in a deep bronze color and an ethereal image of himself appeared next to him, and suddenly flashed into thin air, and flashed back in a mere second, merging with the gnome.

"What did you do? What was that?

"Quite boy, I'm deciphering."

The gnome stood stock still, eyes closed. They suddenly flashed open, the same deep bronze glow in them, then faded back to normal as he looked at the dragon, and began to sweat a little as he franticly looked up at the sky.

"Ohh no, oh no no no, this is not good, not good at all, no no no, we must make it up to see Alexstrasza immediately!"

"What is it, Jasdoramu? What's wrong?! Is Saphigosa all right! Wait!" Nazariun shouted after the gnome as his stubby body transformed into that of a large, bronze dragon, looking wiser and older then father time himself, but age was not a deciding factor in the youth in the old dragon's eyes as he rocketed up, almost faster then his wings should carry him. He twisted and turned around the spires and towers as he shouted greetings to the defenders of the temple. He reached the up most level of the tower in minutes, Nazariun close behind, and flew straight up to the queen of the red dragonflight and ruler of the wyrmrest accord herself, Alexstrasza. She looked like a high elf, but tanner. Her armor was modest and slightly revealing, well, extremely revealing, being nothing but a bra and thong made of a dull red metal with gold trim, and had a transparent cloak covering her back. Her eyes were glowing a deep yellow as usual, and two large horns protruded from her head, being the only thing that gave away that she was not a high elf at all. She had a warm smile on her face as she greeted the two worried dragons.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Jasdoramu, and Nazariun, I take it that you are enjoying your stay at the temple?" she asked, being the only person to truly accept Nazariun, besides Saphigosa. Her warm smile slowly faded as Jasdoramu caught his breath.

"My queen, where is Saphigosa?!" he asked after several moments of catching his breath.

"Saphigosa? She is away on a mission I gave to her personally, she should be back shortly, what is it that's bothering you?" she asked, concerned over how the two dragons were acting.

"My queen, Saphigosa is in dire need of assistance! I saw her! She needs our help!" Jasdoramu said to her, looking around at the ambassadors of the other dragonflights. "I saw her, my queen, she was lost in Azol'Nerub!"

"What?! You stubby bastard! Why didn't you tell me?!?!" Nazariun shouted at the bronze dragon. The other ambassadors all gasped at the short tempered dragon, and got a stern look from the ambassador of the black dragonflight.

"Boy, watch your tongue, least it be removed from your head!" the ambassador yelled at him. "You're lucky that you're here and not fending off the dark iron dwarfs back home!"

"To hell with you! To hell with all of you! Were wasting precious time! I have to go save her!" he shouted back, and shot off the roof of the temple, heading in an eastern direction. The ambassador of the black dragonflight growled deeply, and was about to go after the hot-headed teenager, but was stopped by Alexstrasza.

"He is worried, it is not him speaking, trust me, I know how he feels right now." Alexstrasza said with a contemplative look on her face.

"My queen, I must go after him!" Jasdoramu said, sprinting off in the direction that Nazariun went after Alexstrasza nodded in approval.

"So rebellious, I think I might have to take up drinking again…" Alexstrasza muttered to more to herself then anyone.

It was hailing, snowing, and raining, all at once. It just made the dismal mood that much more dismal. Because of the weather, spyro, cynder, and the others had to stop and rest. The three dragons that Denkahana and the others were riding where nestled together, there wings covering spyro, cynder, and the still unconscious saphigosa. Denkahana, Claine, and jun'iko where on the outside, manning the small fire that was set up. Snowstrike was curled around jun'ikos' feet. Covering his open toes. The wet slush was pelting them, but they had the fire going enough that the rain and snow was simply evaporating before it got close to the fire.

"Ww-we h-have t-ta get b-back t-to da tem-mple, m-mon." jun'iko stuttered, obviously not used to the artic temperatures.

"We can last the night, it's not that big of a deal." Claine said, doing hid best to act casual, but Denkahana and jun'iko could tell that he was freezing his ass off as well. The only one looking like he was not acting was Denkahana. He sat quietly as jun'iko laughed at the icicles forming on his braded beard. As jun'iko was about to poke the icicles, when two figures collided into the ground and skidded, taking out the fire, and claine. The two figures, who turned out to be Nazariun and Jasdoramu, stood up, and instantly took up a fighting position, but lowered there guards when they saw the three dragons looking at them. They where completely caught off guard as they felt cold steel up against there necks. They both turned there heads and looked, seeing claine's half covered face, fury glowing in his eyes.

"Give me ONE, only one, good reason why I should not slit your throats as we speak."

"Because, we need them to take us to the temple." Denkahana said as he walked over to them, and taping claine on the head with the hilt of his sword, stunning claine for a second as he removed the blades from the necks of the two dragons.

"Whatever, we'll take you to the temple, but not until I reach Azol'Nerub." Nazariun said to Denkahana.

"T-there b-be no po-point, m-mon." jun'iko said, still shivering

"I'll be the judge of that."

"n-no, c-claine a-a-already killed d-da big b-bastard at da bo-bottem." Jun'iko said again, his blue face even more blue then before.

"What?! Did you see a girl there?! Blue robes? A shadow following her?!" Nazariun practically yelled at them

"Shut up! Jeez, you're going to raise the dead!" claine sternly told him. "Yes, I did. She's in over there, by the dragons."

Nazariun ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He transformed into his human form, and skidded through the snow as he ducked through the wings of the dragons. On the inside, he saw saphigosa, and instantly grabbed her, hoisting her up onto his lap. He took off her hood, and inspected her face. He nodded to himself, and brought her body up to his as he cradled her limp form, tears beginning to form at his eyes. He wiped them away, and leaned his head down, putting it in the crook of her neck. He stayed there for a short while, and slowly lifted his head up, and looked at the other two dragons there. They were both asleep, but he couldn't help but feel that they would become VERY important in the near future. He finally let his exhaustion take hold over him, and he leaned his head back down, resting it on Saphigosa's head.

"Hmm, makes sense." Denkahana said to Jasdoramu, as the old gnome explained what had happened.

"h-hey m-mon, h-h-how much fa-farther t-till t-the t-temple? Jun'iko asked, before Denkahana was able to say anything farther.

"Not much, about several hours flight from here, but I wouldn't advise it, darkness closing in on us in a matter of no time, and this weather is hazardous enough."

"Hmmm, well, seeing as the young ones are sleeping, we should stay here for the night, but the minute the sun shows itself, we take leave for the wyrmrest temple." Denkahana sternly replied, walking over to the large pile of wood and throwing them onto the fire, and laid down next to it. Jun'iko decided to lie down too, cuddling up with snowstrike, and fell asleep. Claine stayed up, deciding to be the watchman, and sat next to the fire. Jasdoramu turned back into his stubby little gnomish form, and laid down also. As they all slept, Claine watched all of them with a slight longing, wishing once more to be alive. But with the thought that that would never come true, he stared at the flickering flames, just imagining what could have been.

Well there's chapter 2. Sorry if I go into too much detail about what the characters look like, but its really what I do to help you guys get a mental image , so if you guys don't want me to go into as deep details, tell me please, always eager for criticism, so feel free to say anything.


End file.
